Rise of the DemiTentei
by A.P. Schep
Summary: Who are the mysterious Demi-Tentei? They have become a serious threat to the Seireitei, and the Gotei 13 MUST do something about it. Features a brand new set of Captains and Vice-Captains, with some recurring characters from the original Manga.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes**_

**Dear random reader,**

**About mid-2011 I began writing this story (Called "Bleach: Revolutions" at the time), it mainly spawned from a short lived Bleach based RP forums a friend of mine created, I remember designing my character, whom is known as Kage in this story, as well as a small library of Zanpakuto ideas.  
One thing led to another, and I found myself writing 10 chapters before abandoning the project.**

**Now, after finding and re-reading the story, I have decided to release the story here, or at least Chapters 1 and 2, I have decided to finish the story (although my style has noticeably changed since mid-2011) and it is 14 chapters as of this writing.**

**I'll be releasing them one chapter a week until you guys are up to date.**

**Please, Please, **_**Please**_** let me know what you think of this story, review it and all that. I want to be an author one day and writing this is my first proper attempt at doing so.**

**Enjoy, A. P. Schep**

Prologue

The storm rumbled hungrily as it passed over the Sereitei, the lightning bathing the entire district in a split-second of light, the thunders boom keeping even the deepest sleepers awake. On the roof of  
one of the many tall towers, silhouetted above its tall embrace, stands a man.

This man is watching, waiting. He knows something is coming yet he cannot put his finger on why. A brief flash envelopes him in light and, based on his clothing, reveals this man to be a Shinigami. He is, however, no ordinary Shinigami. Although he wears a standard shihakusho, every inch of otherwise exposed skin is draped in a black cloth, and his face concealed by a gas-mask. A small medal is tied to his right arm, a small piece of jewellery worn only by Lieutenants. No-one knows this man's name, but everyone refers to him as Kage, Shadow; a name he himself embraced.

Kage watched like a hawk, from his vantage point, he could see the further parts of the Rukongai district, his gaze is fixed to the west. Something will happen. Every bone in his body was practically screaming it. Under his breath, Kage muttered to himself in his dark, cracked and very deep voice:  
_"A storm is brewing" _Was his words, _"From one which we may never recover."_

Kage picked up a small, unimportant looking fedora that was sitting, pathetically, at his heel. He wore it, and leapt from the balustrade. Kage glided to the ground, a quarter mile away, with such elegancy that would make a dancer jealous. His feet touch cold earth without even a whisper, and Kage disappears into the shadows without a sound; his nickname really suited him.

As the first droplets of rain make their soft pound on the earth below; far, far away, in West Rukongai district 79, Kusagishi, the Ryoka arrive to play.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Four men, each of individual builds crashed to the grounds that make up the Kusajishi district, each where wearing a standard shinigami shihakusho, except instead of pure black, these where of a blood red.  
The first was a huge monstrosity, his skin was an unusual shade of red, and he was completely bald, his name is Hochimaru.

The second man was of fair build, fair skin, fair blue hair, and was basically a man of pure beauty. By the expression on his face, one would expect him to be used, no _annoyed_, by constant female attention. His name is Al.

The third man, in comparison, was stooped and ugly, almost froglike. His long, crooked nose and acne problem caused his expression to be that of a permanent scowl, although he is bald, he has the thickest mono-brow you will ever see. His name is Takuma.

The fourth and, (judging by his height, build, and the fact that he has drawn his sword) appears to be the leader. He has brown, spiky hair, a longer nose than usual, and large, shiny eyes. His name is Shukimaru, but the other three know him better by another name: "Achilles"

"So, Achilles" pipes Al, "I told you we should of done this during the day, now we have to drag them out of these…" he pauses as he inspects the poor living conditions of the district "I'm not sure if 'homes' are the right word-"  
"Shut up, Albert" piped Takuma in his squeaking, yet threatening voice. Al cringed at hearing his Stupid, western name. "When we found you, you were living worse off, in your mammy's house all _crying _for her to _move_"  
Hochimaru grunted in amusement. Al was not amused. "I would _cut_ you, frog, but the wounds would make you look prettier." he threatened, his voice cold and low, showing no signs of emotion.  
Takuma laughed, if the snorting noise could be considered laughter, and the slimy beast was about to retort before Achilles interrupted them.  
"Quiet you lot" he growled, even with minimal effort, the others quickly stood to attention, "Al, how long until the Shinigami get here"  
Al looked at a small watch on his wrist, "About two seconds" he said

Sure enough, after a mere two seconds, the small group of four where surrounded. Each shinigami had the lower part of his or her face covered by a veil, these where members of the Second Company. Only one man did not cover his face: he was tall and thin, his Zanpakuto was attached to his right arm, it being a short dagger. A small medallion, indicating him as Company Two's lieutenant, wore itself proudly on his left shoulder. He had long black hair, dropping straight down from his scalp, but not covering his face, before coming to rest around his chest area. His name was a weird one, _Daroth Itik._

"You four have entered the Soul Society illegally, please come with us quietly so we can interview you to find out how you got here, why, and we can work a deal that will result in minimal punishment" Daroth said, putting compassion into each word, as was his nature, trying to earn the strangers respect.

Unfortunately for him, the toad looking one fell to his knees in ecstasy, "He… Thinks… We… Are… Lost… Souls!" He wheezed between gulps of laughter. The other three stared at him in both repulsion and amusement. The taller one spoke to the massive one, he said "take care of them will you?"

Hochimaru grunted in amusement as he drew his sword, a wickedly curved scimitar, and raised it aggressively at the Shinigami, he heard the leader yell at them to engage him. This was going to be fun! Without a sound or warning, each and every shinigami disappeared, and within a fraction of time, Hochimaru felt a surge of pain all over his body, as cuts suddenly formed all over. He was losing blood fast.

Daroth watched intently as his company set to work incapacitating the big, threatening looking brute, he watched in pride as the man fell to one knee, grunting in pain. However, much to Daroth's surprise, the huge lumbering beast got back up! He swung wildly around him with that huge sword… no… It's a Zanpakuto! Daroths eyes widened in silent horror as the huge man's sword finally met its mark, and one of Daroth's men fell to the ground in pain, he was missing his right arm.

Hochimaru swung around him, trying to find a pattern to the black blurs as they cut mercilessly at his flesh, like a swarm of angry wasps. The shinigami where fighting like cowards, using Shunpo to leap towards him, cutting him as they passed. He got lucky and managed to cut, no, _kill_, one of them. But there where around 40 of them, if Hochi's math served him well.

Al, whom was watching the conflict, noted at the grace of the Shinigami's movements, he noted the way they passed him, leaving a slice in their wake. This tactic could destroy Menos, he imagined, or even Adjuchas, in no time at all. Suddenly, Hochimaru let out a blood curdled scream; it violently ripped Al from his daydream: One of the shinigami stabbed Hochi in the neck! Al had to do something, or Hochi would die.

"Permission to assist, sir" Al requested, trying his best to remain emotionless; he failed.  
Achilles smiled in amusement, "granted" he noted, and took five steps back. To distance himself from the inevitable assault that Al will unleash from his Shikai.

Daroth smiled; his men are almost done incapacitating the giant as it let out a terrible scream of pain and fear. Only one was lost this day, a huge relief to everyone. Daroth noticed the boy in blue hair advance towards the giant. He also took note of the other two keeping their distance. It didn't take much to put two and two together, especially when the blue haired boy drew his sword. Daroth drew his and leapt into the fray.

_**Author's Notes**_

**BOOM, CLIFFHANGER**

**Not too much to say about this chapter, it introduces the Antagonists (although they aren't named yet) as well as the Lieutenant/Vice Captain (This story uses Lieutenant) of Second Company. By the way **_**almost all Captains and Lieutenants**_** have been replaced by characters of my own imagining, even though half of them actually have character (The other half only have a face and a name, possibly a fleshed out Zanpakuto as well, I'll be calling these characters "Faceless characters" in these notes and will be keeping them in the dark until I figure out who they are exactly)**

**As for this chapter itself, I personally wanted to start the story off with a bang, you may notice it starts out funny (Takuma acts as a black comic relief here), think of that as Early Instalment Weirdness, as the story gets gradually more serious.**

**Thanks, A. P. Schep.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Al, with his sword drawn and raised above his head, announced in glorious pride, an incantation. He recited: "Save those I care for most, slay those that threaten my host. _Hatoburedo!"_

Upon saying this incantation, Al's Zanpakuto began to glow a deep shade of red, what appeared to be hundreds of small, red shards shot out of the end; each seemed to home into their own unique target. There was a shout from amongst the Shinigami, as each and every one crashed to the floor. Each one had a small red shard pierce their hearts. Even the giant had one.

Al then proceeded to sweep his zanpakuto, now back to its sealed form, in large arcs. The giant managed to lumber out of the way, but the shinigami did not. Every time Al swung, an arced wave of red energy shot through it and towards the shinigami. Every time one of these waves hit, each shinigami was hit by a blast of energy that shredded their skin and spilt their blood. As Al raised his blade for a sixth blast, he was parried by Daroth.

Daroth felt terrible for hesitating. After realising the young boy was unleashing his Shikai, he felt himself stop, as if inclined to simply watch. The Shikai didn't seem to do much; it left a small blade in his men's chests, and the giant; so there was some friendly fire. Anger flowed through Daroth as he parried and repelled Al's blade, how could he hesitate like that? As fast as he could muster, Daroth launched himself onto Al, swinging wild and fast, he even threw in a few kicks. When he was out of breath, Daroth threw himself backwards, keeping his distance from Al, and to check the damage.

There was none.

Daroth couldn't believe his eyes; this young boy parried every blow? How? If there was one thing Daroth is infamous for, it's his speed. He was infamous for one other reason, and he decided to resort to that instead, as Daroth doubted himself that he could harm this child without it. It was time for this boy to die.

Daroth raised his sword and slammed it into the ground, blade first, and knelt behind it. The blade sunk into the earth with ease, until only the hilt was above ground. Anger flowed through Daroth as he shouted: "You won't survive _Shi!_"

The hilt of the blade enclosed in itself, thinning until only a shaft remains, which has extended, forming a spear like shape. Additionally, the entire blade turned from white to black, with a thin shade of red. Daroth twisted his wrist and grasped Shi thumb down. He pulled.

The earth erupted around the Lieutenant as he lifted his Shikai from the depths of the earth. Covered by a thin veil of dust, forcing Al to squint as he tried to make out what kind of Shikai a second division lieutenant could possibly wield. He didn't have too, as the silhouette of a wickedly curved battle-axe rose from the ground, ready to strike.

Daroth lunged, his Shikai is a lot slower and dragging for his taste, buts its sheer power is more than useful in this scenario. The exact power of Shi is a mysterious in itself, but concidering the name 'Shi' literally means 'Death', It has quickly become a feared and awed weapon indeed.

"You got a lot slower, pretty boy" Al muttered, parrying each swing, "That battle-axe heavy enough for you?" Al blocked an over-the-shoulder swing from the lieutenant and responded with a kick to the stomach.

Daroth grunted at the sheer force of this child, he paused and found his resolve. He lunged again. "That's more like it!" The boy cried in amusement, as if he is proud to be fighting a worthy opponent. Daroth swung in very specific patterns, he wants the child's blade to touch the earth, and then he could pin him down.

Al couldn't believe how obvious the lieutenant was making his attacks, he parried each side slash with ease, and as soon as the battle-axe wielder swung from below, he blocked by swinging down, pushing Shi into the earth.

This was it; Daroth twisted Shi to the right and moved it so that Al's blade slid down the shaft, with both movements employed at the same time and with such force, he ripped the blade right out of the boy's hands!

Al twisted his hands away from the oncoming axe; a light patter told him that his Zanpakuto landed a few feet behind the lieutenant, whom raised his blade, Shi, above his head, ready for the killing blow. Al raised his hand, "You kill me, your men will die!" he cried  
"How?" Daroth asked, pausing his attack mid swing.  
"Those red shards in your men's chests are keeping them alive. Without it, well…" The boy smiled, and pointed to the nearest Shinigami.  
Daroth turned his head slightly and, from the corner of his eye, saw that the small red blades dislodged itself from the poor man's chest. The wounded Shinigami let out an exalted sigh of pain and surprise as his blood began to flow out of his wounds much faster than when that… thing was in, he died within seconds.

"You move," he said again, "I kill them. Got it?" he turned to his leader "I got him under control, may we begin?"

Achilles nodded and gestured to Takuma, the two remaining Ryoka got to work, entering nearby homes and dragging out screaming locals. They selected them seemingly at random, but it didn't take Daroth long until he realised they were targeting people with high spiritual pressure, high enough that they could become potential Shinigami. Each person was bound by a simple kido that locked their arms behind their backs.  
One had the nerve to try to escape, to which the slimy ryoka cut him down mercilessly, and he enjoyed it too.

After about an hour of this, the entire district was swept of chosen civilians.

"Only twenty?" spat Takuma, as he threw the final one, a hungry little girl that looked to be about 12, into the pile.  
"Twenty one of you didn't kill that kid" Achilles growled, "Let's take the Shinigami too."  
The toad lifted the strongest of the wounded Shinigami and added them to the body pile. He also killed two when Achilles back was turned.

Daroth could only watch as ten of his best men were dragged with twenty innocents, into a strange and unique white portal of which he had never seen before. If he moved, they all die. When the last of them disappeared into its white jaws, Al saluted Daroth and leapt through it too.

It closed, and the shards disappeared. Daroth fell to his knees in anger and sorrow, he had failed. He was pathetic, what could he do now? He watched all his remaining men bleed to death, now that there was no _Hatoburedo_ to keep them alive.

He was a fool and fell for such a stupid and obvious trick.

**Author's Notes**

**I'm not really happy with Daroth's Zanpakuto, this chapter makes it out that Shi will kill whatever it strikes, in exchange for speed. This is no longer the case (although it was at this chapters writing, and I've decided not to modify the early chapters when I decided to resume the project, after all It's a **_**fan fiction**_** I am not winning no fan base here.)  
The blade instead will **_**drain the lifeforce**_** of those it cuts, effectively; it damages your **_**soul **_**making it easier to get killed by it, but not instant-death**

**As for Al's Zanpakuto, **_**Hatoburedo, **_**It was an idea I had while writing the previous chapter, a purely **_**support**_** oriented Zanpakuto, that acts as a life support system to anyone the user (Al) chooses, making killing them **_**harder**_**. **_**Hatoburedo**_** is effectively the hard counter to **_**Shi**_

**Finally, I used **_**GOOGLE TRANSLATE**_** to create my Zanpakuto names, so what they are meant to translate into is probably nothing to what they actually mean. But bear with me here.**

_**Hatoburedo **_**means **_**Heart Blade  
Shi **_**means **_**Death**_

**Thanks, A. P. Schep.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

For Chiimu Yoosai, things where looking up:  
He spent most of his time in the Gotei 13 being abused for his non-violent nature, especially from 11th company, but just yesterday, he received news he never thought he would hear: He, Chiimu Yoosai, has been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant of the 7th company. Him, of all people, it was unheard of.  
With his head held high and his brand new lieutenant's badge, Chiimu strode in pride, heading towards 7th company's barracks, where he will, for the first time, take orders straight from captain Namaru himself.

"Look at the twerp, looking all high and mighty" came a rough, gruff voice. It belonged to Argi. Chiimu felt his heart sink. Why him? Why now?  
Arginarusai, 15th seat of the 11th company, seems to have it out for Chiimu, after the two of them trained together way back during their days at the academy, Argi always seems to hunt Chiimu for the sole purpose of giving him a black eye or, if he felt he could get away from it, worse. This time looked extra bleak, as he was accompanied by four ranked officers, each looking stronger and dumber than the last.

"Check this out" one was saying, as he tore Chiimu's Lieutenants badge off his arm, "looks what the twerp stole!"  
Argi shook his head in disappointment, "Yoos, Yoos, Yoos" he said, referring to Chiimu by a terribly old nickname, "I never thought of you as a thief" He shoved Chiimu to the floor.  
"He's not a thief" came a voice from behind them, one of them turned and yelped in fear, as 3rd seat Higando Ikkanzaka strode up behind them, "And perhaps you should treat a lieutenant with a little more respect"  
Higando was massive, every Ikkanzaka was, being the fifth in the line, Higando had a lot to live up to and a lot of honour to restore.  
"You saying this twerp actually Lieutenant?" grunted one of the Shinigami. Higando reached forward and punched him in the jaw.  
"Yes he is" he said, shaking his throbbing fist, "And I think you should treat _me_ with a little more respect too"  
"Yes sir" the rest of the men cried while trembling in fear, "Sorry sir!" they scampered.

"Sorry about that" Higando said, "I'm Ikkanzaka, 3rd seat of 11th company" he said, then added: "But between you and me, I'm practically Lieutenant, since our lieutenant barely does her job"  
Chiimu laughed weakly, despite this man's threatening nature, he seemed alright. "I'm Chi… err… Lieutenant Yoosai" he said and bowed. Higando laughed, "Don't need to bow to me, son, you're a whole rank above me!

A quiet tweeting sound alerted Chiimu of the small canary bird that flew over and landed on his shoulder. "Hey, girl" he said, petting the little animal "Found some juicy worms?"  
"That a pet?" Higando asked.  
"Sort of" Chiimu replied, "Her name is Tori."

The bird always brought a smile to his face, despite pets being forbidden in the Gotei 13, Chiimu addressed Head Captain Yamamoto directly, explaining the nature of the bird and their connection. "Pet" was not a word to describe said connection, and Tori was allowed to stay.  
Higando and Tori accompanied Chiimu on his way to the 7th company barracks, once they arrived; Chiimu put Tori into her favourite spot in a small pocket inside his Shihakusho, near Chiimu's heart, where it is always warm.  
Higando left to return to his post.

Sando Namaru was one of the more popular captains, due to his tendency of being extremely nice to everyone, even people he hated. He was tall and thin; he wore thin, square glasses (that made him resemble Aizen a little) and had a small, sturdy moustache. His most notable features were his blazing green eyes and untidy dark-red hair. He smiled warmly at the new arrival. "Mister Yoosai, please" he said, gesturing to a cushion on the floor, to which Chiimu sat on. "I am pleased to hear that you got here relatively safely"

A nearby door opened and a tall man stepped through, he wore thick goggles, the kind one would wear when wielding, and many scars from burns and battle all up his sleeveless arms. He nodded to Chiimu and Captain Namaru before leaving; Chiimu noted the captain's cloak, specifically the symbol on his back. _Twelve_he noted. He had better learn all the captains' names and company while he had the chance.

"Don't mind old Sped here" Captain Namaru said, and smiled at the look on Speds face. He added: "Captain Hemu, I mean" he laughed, then explained: "there was a bug in the system, A virus or something. But good thing is, twelve is on to it!"  
"Captain Namaru, sir" Chiimu began  
"Please, call me Namaru, none of this formal stuff"  
"Err… okay, Namaru, as your lieutenant I will work hard to make sure you, and the orders of the other captains, spread quickly through our ranks at the 7th company-" Chiimu recited, he was up all night, ignoring the warning bells about some Ryoka attack, memorising this speech.  
Namaru raised his hand "That's enough" he said simply, "I'm sure you'll do fine, I did pick you after all."  
"But why sir? Why me?"  
Namaru smiled, "A lot of people, mostly in 11, refer to you as a coward. Others say you have a good soul." He explained. "Others say you have a very strong spiritual pressure, stronger than they could have anticipated. You have the potential for greatness, my friend. Let's see that potential shine through"

It was late when they returned, arguing all the way, and leading a large group of bound prisoners.  
Achilles is never taking Al and Takuma on the same mission again.

When they reached the gates, a cloaked figure with a squeaky voice piped up: "Is that Shukimaru?" it squeaked, "Does Shukimaru want Barma to let Shukimaru in? Well, Barma will not let Shukimaru in, unless Barma gets some delicious lady friend to play with" It giggled uncontrollably to itself, eyeing up the few women in the group, "The younger the better"

Barma was as toad like as Takuma, if not more; it's wet scaly skin glistened in the evening sun. Its eyes, nothing more than slits, darted left to right.  
"How about Barma lets me in" Achilles growled "If Achilles won't rip Barma's legs off. Is that a good deal?"  
Barma paused.  
"Well?"  
"I'm thinking, hold your horses." Barma mused, "Can Barma keep his leg?"  
"No."  
"Welcome back, Lord Achilles" Barma cried, bowing low. The gates creaked open. "Lord Kouraku is waiting within"

Al punched the slimy gatekeeper as he passed. He hated every single one of these bastard frog things.

The meeting was already underway when Achilles arrived. He noticed Nadia first, the beautiful young girl smiled warmly at him as he sat down opposite her. She had stark long, brunette hair that clashed beautifully with her blood red robes. Beside him sat Kowan, his always narrowed eyes darted to him and back to the head of the table, without the slightest acknowledgment that Achilles had arrived. Across from Kowan, besides Nadia, sat Chiniv; his red skin and sharp teeth made him stand out amongst the rest, as did the empty black holes for his eyes, he too didn't acknowledge Achilles apart from a threatening glance that simply told him to back off from Nadia, which happened to be _his _girl.

"Ssso… good of you to join usss… Achillesss" hissed Kouraku, he put strange emphasis on the 's', which was not unusual for him when he is in a good mood. Kouraku was standing at the end of the table, enveloped in shadow, with the exception of his slimy hands, each grey and wet, and each only had three fingers. With black nails sharpened into talons. "I trussst we have new… recruitsss?"  
"Cut the crap" Achilles snapped. He hated Kouraku; yes, this whole thing was his idea but that does not mean he's the leader. All five of them shared such a power equally. Even if they didn't, Kouraku is only the 3rd ranking out of 5; with Kowan as no. 1, and he, Achilles, at no. 5.  
"We have about 30"

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know why they were ranked in the first place.

"Our numbers have grown most considerably" Kouraku announced, smiling, "All we need now, is a little bit of _power_!"

Lieutenant's meeting.

"You're late" Oshika, lieutenant of 4th company, growled as Kage, lieutenant of 13th company, finally arrived.  
"You're not" Kage retorted, "Today if full of surprises." After a quick scan of the room, Kage noticed a few missing.  
"I see Slemp, Itik and Kusajishi are conveniently missing" Kage said, "As usual"  
"Loram is sick, Daroth was last seen dealing with the Ryoka and when has Yachiru ever attended these meetings?" responded Sakura Heranagi, Lieutenant of 3rd company.  
Kage strolled across the room, towards the intimidated looking child sitting on a couch, he is nervously communicating with Suke, Lieutenant of twelfth company.  
"S-so there are TWO captain Kuchiki's?" he asked  
"I remember them as B Kuchiki of 6th company and R Kuchiki of 13th company" Suke responded.

"So you must be Yoosai" Kage said, eyeing the now terrified boy, "I am Kage, which is all you will ever need to know."  
"Oh, h-hello, Mister Gu-Nee here told me all about you" Chiimu responded, avoiding eye-contact with the masked individual bearing down on him.  
"Really?" Kage responded, his gaze now passing upon Suke, ignoring the fact that the child referred to the most powerful and feared lieutenant as 'Ten-Two' "And what did Twelve say?"  
Suke grunted; he wasn't going to fall for Kage's obvious trap for an emotional response. As much as he hated being called 'Gu-Nee' 'Twelve' or even 'Ten-Two', everyone insists on it. His name is Suke dammit.

Disappointed that Suke did not respond, Kage made his way to the back of the room, crossed his arms, and dropped his head. Kage always stands in this posture when he thinks, and he is always thinking.

The Lieutenant of 1st company, an old selfish man known as Leer Sid, grinned manically as he approached the new lieutenant, his movements where slow and broken, and everyone except Chiimu knew what was coming.

"I've seen you around, boy!" he spat at Chiimu, "Seen you fight the rugged drones of 11th company. You have talent, you're like a Zanpakuto magnet." He snickered to himself.  
"Leave him alone Sid" Suke said in a threatening tone, Sid laughed.  
"Can it, Ten-Two, can't you see adults are talking?"_  
_Suke lunged at Leer, wrestling him to the ground.  
"BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO" Screamed Oshika from the doorway

"I'm sorry" Heranagi whispered to Chiimu, her voice was aspirated, as if she heard it all before. "Don't take it the wrong way, but Leer has always been like this. Everyone hates him."  
Chiimu could only watch anxiously at the two men scrapping and rolling around on the floor.  
Eventually, Kage and Sakura managed to rip the two lieutenants apart, just as a wounded and bleeding Daroth scrambled into the room, and fell unconscious to the floor.

**Author's Notes**

**Ah, Chiimu Yoosai,**** he started out as a minor character, showing up once or twice. But he became the first character with a properly fleshed out backstory, zanpakuto name/abilities, character etc. Not to mention I became fond of the name, admit it, it has a small ring to it. So I gave him a little promotion.**

**Then there is Higando Ikkanzaka, remember the Ikkanzaka's? The Gatekeeper Ichigo fights? The Coward that attacks Orihime and gets his ass handed to him by Ishida? Whelp, here's the third in the Ikkanzaka line, he's got a lot of honour to restore (see: Jirobo Ikkanzaka) and not too long to restore it in. Another 'side' character I began to like, he has a wicked cool Zanpakuto (look forwards to that :P) and probably the most relatable character in the story. An overall nice guy I'm glad to upgrade to the "Major Character" line with Chiimu.  
**

**Sando Namaru was one of two captains (The other being Rat) that went through a lot of name changes, I'm not Japanese, so I don't know Japanese names and **_**Inventing**_**Japanese names very well (Born and bred Kiwi, here) and Namaru started off with a very fantasy looking name. The original design for Namaru started out as "Gordon Freeman is a Shinigami" but quickly changed a lot from there (There are still a few minor ties to that origin, however)**

**The faceless characters appearing in this chapter are: Sakura Heranagi, Barma (probably won't see him/her/it again), Nadia Pay, Vox Oshika (A reference to Vox Verlix) as well as Loram-sir-won't-be-appearing-in-this-chapter-Slemp. (Also a perfect example of my lack of Japanese naming skills)**

**Look at me ramble on, as usual, but it's better than getting 0 notes I guess.**

**Thanks, A. P. Schep**


End file.
